


Acceptance

by sara_bocchan (LittleSara)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Coinelot Ficlet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan
Summary: "Secrets" are revealed and Merlin worries too much.----------------------------Written for Coinelot Reincarnated





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts), [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/gifts).



Of all the possible ways Merlin had imagined this could go down — and he had put a LOT of thought into it, not that he would ever admit it out loud — none was even close to what actually happened.

Merlin had imagined a heated argument, in the best case followed by an emotional heart-to-heart, or in the worst by his banishment or death. He had anticipated disbelief, or Arthur being angry with him, or even fake nonchalance. In his more far fetched hope he even considered, well, acceptance.

But never — NEVER — had he thought Arthur would blink at him, one eyebrow raised, and say: “Yes, I’m aware.”

Merlin gaped at him, his mouth working with no sound coming out, but that seemed to be answer enough for Arthur.

“Wait, you thought I _didn’t_ _know?”_ Now Arthur looked annoyed. Great.

Taking a deep, calming breath Merlin carefully stepped towards Arthur and reached out for him. Arthur still glared at him but reached for the offered hand and pulled him closer.

“You knew...?”

_ “Merlin,” _ Arthur said, pretending exasperation, but the way he gently squeezed Merlin’s hand gave him away. “We have been in an relationship for more than a year, and you think I don’t  _ know?” _

Merlin lifted his shoulders in an uncertain shrug and dropped his gaze. “Well, we never talked about” — he gulped and forced himself to look at Arthur’s face again — “us. About what this — what  _ we _ are. And. Well. I wasn’t sure. And it’s not like you ever say you love me or, or—”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupted his rambling. Then he lifted his free hand to Merlin’s cheek and brushed his thumb over it. “I might not say it with words, but I thought my actions were pretty obvious.”

Merlin couldn’t help the small smile creeping onto his face. Yeah, maybe he had been exaggerating with his worries, but can you blame him? Especially after that time when he told Arthur about his magic...

“I love you too, Merlin.” Arthur said and that was all the confirmation Merlin needed to lean in and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Momo and Rox for giving me the change to write a ficlet for this years Coinelot! I'm still so happy I could contribute to it! <3
> 
> And thank you everyone for reading my fic! <3 <3  
> Constructive critique is always welcome! :)


End file.
